


He Used Me but I Know You Won't

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PTSD, abuse mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: Newt and Credence are dating and Newt is horrified when he finds out how Graves treated Credence.





	He Used Me but I Know You Won't

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this on the understanding that Grindelwald was Graves for the entire movie and that Percival Graves did not mistreat Credence.

Newt and Credence had been together for a few months. Newt was aware that Grindelwald masquerading as Graves had treated Credence badly but he didn't know the extent of it. He didn't want to pressure Credence into telling him, so he just reassured the other boy that when and if he wanted to talk he could come to him. And one day, he did. Newt was in his suitcase feeding his creatures when he heard quiet footsteps behind him. He turned to see Credence looking quiet and scared behind him. "Newt, can I talk to you?" "Of course, Credence, what's wrong sweetheart?", Newt looked concerned. "It's about when Grindelwald was pretending to be Graves, how he treated me, I'd like to talk about it." "Okay", Newt said, "but feel free to stop at any time if it gets too much" "Well, for one thing, he made me feel like I could trust him, which is one of the worst feelings of betrayal. He gave me things, made me promises and made me feel special. I'd be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for him." "That's understandable, if he had gained your trust", Newt said encouragingly. "But then he forced me to stay with my abusive mother, promising to teach me magic if only I found the obscurial. It was then that I realized he was using me. And it hurt so much because I'd built up this entire relationship with a man I knew nothing about." Credence was crying now, and Newt rushed to comfort him. "I can't believe he treated you this way. I'm sorry, darling, I wish I could make it hurt less" "Just hold me", Credence pleaded, placing his head on Newt's chest. They stayed like that for hours.


End file.
